Pikachu & Raichu's Duo Friendship, And Caring
by Mechagodzilla1974
Summary: Pikachu and Raichu are the bestest friends in the entire world, and no one can deny it! Contains two songs! One from An American Tail, and one from A Goofy Movie!


Pikachu was going out for a peaceful walk with Raichu, his friend, and they stopped and sat on a big long log, and a beautiful tree with long big branches, but no leaves, next to them.

"You know something, Raichu?" Pikachu smiled. "I am glad to have a friend like you."

"Me too!" Raichu smiled, and then said, "There's a few things i'd like to say from on a branch of this tree,"

Pikachu nods okay, and Raichu jumps onto the lowest branch he can, and starts to show off silly looks as he speaks.

"I like butterflies with big golden wings, and blue and red spots, and beautiful green eyes!" Raichu said.

Pikachu jumped to his feet and squealed, "Me too!"

Raichu chuckled at that and said next, "I like fresh red apples from a tree."

"Me too, Raichu!" Pikachu's eyes sparkled a bit from the word, 'apple'.

Raichu then said, "I like strawberry chocolate ice-cream cones!"

"Me too, me too!" Pikachu squealed, jumping up and down.

"You too-too?" Raichu laughed and then said, "Wait a minute, what's your favortie drink?"

"Red Fanta Soda!" Pikachu smiled.

"I can't believe it! Mine too!" Raichu cheered, jumped from the tree next to Pikachu again, and began to sing a song, while Pikachu moved his head a bit to it.

"I can tell, we got an awful lot im common," Raichu sang. "Even though we look as different, as can be...we don't even have to try to see things eye to eye, it just comes to us naturally..."

Pikachu danced a bit to the song as Raichu danced with him and sang some more.

"Come to think of it, I think we together," Raichu sang. "Playing cat and mouse won't get us very far..." He stands on his head and Pikachu mimics him.

"There's no need to feud and fuss, when it isn't really us," Raichu sang. "Let's you and me be who we are!"

They get back on their feet with a jump, and Raichu dances hand in hand with Pikachu.

"We're a duo, a duo," He sang. "A pair of lonely ones who were meant to be a two-o a duo, it's true-o...wherever we go, we're going me and you!"

"Yeah!" Pikachu said with a big smile.

"No matter what now, we've got one another," Raichu sang, twriling Pikachu. "We'll be there to pick each other of the floor...anytime you're feeling glum, count on me to be a chum!"

Pikachu sings now as he gets behind him and scratches his back. "If ya get an itch attack, i'll be there to scratch your back," He sang as he scratched.

"Now, who could ever ask for mooooooooooooooooooooooooor-" Raichu sang, but Pikachu started tickling his armpits from behind.

"Ahahahahaha! Stop, Pikachu! Please! Hahahahaha!" He laughed, and Pikachu laughed with him. "Stop! Pleasel! No, don't stop! More, more!"

He sang again, dancing with Pikachu.

"We're friend and that's what friend are for," Raichu sand, adn then Pikachu and Raichu dance together, singing together, holding hands.

"We're a duo, a duo, a pair of lonely ones who were meant to be a two-o a duo, it's true-o, if we're ever in a stew, we know we can make it through, cause you've got me and i've got you...yes sir!" They sing and give a high five at the end.

"Yahoo!" Pikachu cheered with a jump.

"Yeah!" Raichu cheered also.

Pikachu then said, "That was a great song we did!"

"It sure was, buddy!" Raichu said, patting his back. "And we really are an fantastic duo!"

"We'll always be a duo!" Pikachu laughed.

"That's right, buddy. Let's go home. I'm starving." Raichu said, and Pikachu nodded, following Raichu back to Ash's house.

Later, after eating, Pikachu and Raichu had the living room all to themselves, and were sitting on the couch, thinking.

"Raichu, we'll always be together, right?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes, Pikachu, we'll always be together." Raichu nodded, stroking his back.

"There's nobody else that understands me like you." Pikachu said.

"Really?" Raichu asked.

"Yes." Pikachu said, and then started off another song.

"There are times you drive me, shall we say bananas," Pikachu sang. "And your mind is missing, no offense, a screw..."

"None taken," Raichu added.

"Still whatever mess I land in, who was always understanding? Nobody else but you..." Pikachu sang, and Raichu instantly took over.

"Oh, your moodiness is now and then bewilderin," Raichu sang, and Pikachu smiled as he did. "And your values may be, so to speak, askew."

"Gesundheit." Pikachu said, and Raichu nodded.

"Who deserves a hero's trophy, as we face each catastro-phee? Nobody else but you..." Raichu sang, and they they both took hands and sang together.

"Nobody else but you," They sang. "It's just our luck, we're stuck together, nobody else but you, it's crazy enough to believe we'll come through..."

Pikachu takes over again, "So your jokes are all, let's face it, prehistoric."

Raichu sings again, "And your music sounds like monkeys at a zoo."

They sang together once again. "But when life becomes distressin, who will I be SOS'in?"

Pikachu sang again, "If you're having trouble guessing, here's a clue. Though he seems intoxicated, he's just highly animated, and he's nobody else but,"

They sang together once again. "Nobody else but you, we've turned into a true blue duo, hard times we've had a few..."

"Like we're thrown in the drink," Raichu sang.

"Like we're tossed outta town," Pikachu sang.

"But when I start to sink, then i'd rather go down," They sang, "With nobody else but Y-O-U!"

They hug each other close and nuzzle.

THE END!


End file.
